Black Sabbath
right|thumb|''Black Sabbath tijdens 13 tour in Ziggodome, Amsterdam, Nederland 2013 Black Sabbath is aanvankelijk een Britse rock-metalband opgericht in Birmingham in 1969 door gitarist Tony Iommi en bassist Geezer Butler, later dat jaar werden Ozzy Osbourne en drummer Bill Ward aangetrokken. In 1979 kwam Ronnie James Dio in de plaats van Ozzy Osbourne als zanger, het eerste album in deze bezetting was Heaven and Hell. Bill Ward - die in 1980 opstapte werd vervangen door Vinny Appice. In 1983 vertrok Dio om samen met Vinny Appice zijn succesvolle band Dio op te richten, kort hierna vertrok Geezer Butler en richte de Geezer Butlerband. De zanger Ian Gillan (van Deep Purple) werd vervolgens aangetrokken en Bill Ward keerde in 1983 terug als drummer. Met naderhand de zanger Glenn Hughes probeerde Tony Iommi een aantal soloalbums op te nemen maar deze werden onder druk van de platenmaatschappij uitgebracht onder de naam Black Sabbath featuring Tony Iommy. In 1987 kwamen zanger Tony Martin en drummer Cozy Powell bij de band maar Black Sabbath bleef op zijn dieptepunt qua populariteit - overschaduwd door de solocarriere van Ozzy Osbourne en het succesvolle Dio. In 1997 kwamen Ozzy Osbourne, Tony Iommi, Geezer Butler en Bill Ward weer bijeen voor reünieconcerten - onder andere te Birmingham (opgenomen op Reunion) en steeg de populariteit tot nieuwe hoogtepunten met onder andere een Grammy Award in 2000. In 2006 tijdens Black Sabbath's introductie tot de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame deed Geezer Butler zijn award opdragen aan Cliff Burton van Metallica en aan Dimebag Darrell van de band Pantera. In 2013 werd voor het eerst sinds 1980 in deze bezetting weer een album opgenomen met nieuwe nummers: 13, een wereldtoernee volgde maar met Tommy Clufetos als drummer. Leden van deze band zang * Ozzy Osbourne - (1968-1977, 1978-1979, 1997-heden) * Dave Walker - (1977-1978) * Ronnie James Dio - (1979-1982, 1991-1992, 2007) * Ian Gillan - (1982-1984) * David Donato - (1984-1985) * Glenn Hughes - (1985-1986) * Ray Gillen -(1986-1987) * Tony Martin - (1987-1991, 1993-1997) gitaar * Tony Iommi - (1968-heden) basgitaar * Geezer Butler - (1968-1985, 1990-1994, 1997-heden) * Dave Spitz - (1985-1986, 1987) * Bob Daisley - (1986-1987) * Jo Burt - (1987) tijdelijk tijdens tourr) * Neil Murray - (1989-1991, 1994-1995) drums * Bill Ward - (1968-1980, 1982-1983, 1985, 1994, 1997-2012) * Vinny Appice - (1980-1982, 1991-1993, 1998,2007) * Bev Bevan - (1983-1984, 1987) * Eric Singer - (1985-1987) * Terry Chimes - (1987) tijdelijk tijdens tour * Cozy Powell - (1988-1991, 1994-1995) * Bobby Rondinelli - (1993-1994, 1995) * Mike Bordin - (1997) tijdelijk tijdens tour * Tommy Clufetos - (2012-heden) tijdelijk tijdens tour toetsen * Geoff Nicholls - (1979-2004, 2006) * Adam Wakeman - (2004-2006, 2011-heden) tijdelijk tijdens tour Albums van deze band # Black Sabbath (1970), (2010) # Paranoid (1970), (2010) # Master of Reality (1971), (2010) # Sabotage (1975), ((2009) # Vol 4 (1976), (1986) # Technical Ecstasy (1976), (1996) # Never say die (1978), (2009) # Sabbath Bloody Sabbath (1980), (1986) # Heaven and Hell (1980), (1996) # Live at last (1980), (2004) live # Mob Rules (1981), (2004) # Live Evil (1982), (2004) live # Born Again (1983), (1996) # Seventh Star (1986), (2004) # The Eternal Idol (1987), (2004) # Headless Cross (1989) # Tyr (1990) # Dehumanizer (1992) # Cross Purposes (1994) # Forbidden (1995) # Reunion (1998) 2CD live # Past Lives (2002) live # Greatest hits (2009) verzamelalbum # 13 (2013) # Black Sabbath live, Gathered in their masses (2013) live CD + DVD Categorie:Rock en Metal bands